Petrosapien
Petrosapiens are a sapient diamond-based species from the planet Petropia. History After several centuries of warfare within Petropia, a giant hole was accidentally ripped in the planet's surface, revealing a universe far beyond Petropia's heretofore self-contained existence. With the discovery of space, the Petrosapiens began to stabilize their civilization and they begun to explore the surface of Petropia and the rest of the universe. Biology Petrosapiens are made of a diamond-like material, standing a little taller than humans. They have four digits on their hands and none on their feet. Male Petrosapiens have a spike on the back of their head while females have a square shaped head and slimmer arms. Most male Petrosapiens have two to six spikes on their back while most females have none. Diet Tetrax, in Dimension 23, has been seen drinking a smoothy. Habitat Petrosapiens originally dwelled beneath Petropia's surface. Powers and Abilities Petrosapiens are composed of organic diamond. They can manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will, allowing them to alter their body or form their limbs into weapons, such as blades and other simple shapes. They can also erect diamond constructs on their body and retract them. Petrosapiens can generate large clusters of crystals, conjuring spikes, walls diamond shields and ramps. They can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. They can also encase enemies in diamond with a simple touch. Petrosapiens can control the diamond they generate, even after it is detached from their body and move them telekinetically. Petrosapiens can fire diamonds projectiles from their body, which they can make explosive. Due to the natural density of their bodies, Petrosapiens are extremely durable and resistant to fire. Petrosapiens resemble living prisms, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted or reflected. Petrosapiens can survive in the vacuum of space. Petrosapiens can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Petrosapiens can survive being completely shattered, but can't regenerate on their own from this. Weaknesses Petrosapiens can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations, which can cause them to fall unconscious. While Petrosapiens can regenerate, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from and can't regenerate from being completely shattered. The spikes on a male Petrosapien's back can leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Female Petrosapiens lack this weakness due to them lacking these spikes. In Secret of the Omnitrix, it was implied that Petrosapiens have a weak sense of touch. Notable Petrosapiens *Diamondhead (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien) *Tetrax Shard *Petrosapien citizens of Petropia 'Petrosapien Hybrids' *Kevin 11 (1/11 Petrosapien, 10/11 various) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Petrosapien, 48/49 various) 'Prototype Omnitrix/Biomnitrix Fusions' 'Prototype Omnitrix' *Diamond Arms (½ Petrosapien ½ Tetramand) *Diamond Matter (½ Galvan ½ Petrosapien) *Diamond-Snare (½ Petrosapien ½ Thep Khufan) *Diamondbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondfly (½ Lepidopterran ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondheat (½ Petrosapien ½ Pyronite) *Diamondjaws (½ Petrosapien ½ Piscciss Volann) *Diamondmutt (½ Petrosapien ½ Vulpimancer) *Diamondvine (½ Florauna ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondwolf (½ Loboan ½ Petrosapien) *XLRDiamond (½ Kineceleran ½ Petrosapien) 'Biomnitrix' *Big Diamond (½ Petrosapien ½ To'kustar) *Diamond Arms (½ Petrosapien ½ Tetramand) *Diamond Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Petrosapien) *Diamond Dust (½ Nemuina ½ Petrosapien) *Diamond Echo Diamond Echo (½ Petrosapien ½ Sonorosian) *Diamond Goop (½ Petrosapien ½ Polymorph) *Diamond Rigg (½ Petrosapien ½ Planchakule) *Diamond Worst (½ Atrocian ½ Petrosapien) *Diamond-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondactyl (½ Petrosapien ½ Pturbosaurian) *Diamondchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondclock (½ Chronosapien ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondfrag (½ Incursean ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondgut (½ Petrosapien ½ Gutrot's species) *Diamondheat (½ Petrosapien ½ Pyronite) *Diamondhopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Petrosapien) *Diamonditto (½ Petrosapien ½ Splixson) *Diamondpick (½ Petrosapien ½ Toepick's species) *Diamondspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondsquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Petrosapien) *Diamondrillo (½ Petrosapien ½ Talpaedan) *Diamondtomix (½ Petrosapien ½ Atomix's species) *Diamongousaur (½ Petrosapien ½ Vaxasaurian) *Frankenhead (½ Petrosapien ½ Transylian) *Gravadiamond (½ Galilean ½ Petrosapien) *Nanodiamond (½ Nanochip ½ Petrosapien/(½ Petrosapien ¼ Nanochip ¼ User's species) *NRDiamond (½ Petrosapien ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Walkadiamond (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Petrosapien) *XLRDiamond (½ Kineceleran ½ Petrosapien) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Diamondhead (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien) 'Dimension 23' *Tetrax Shard Mad Timeline *Diamondhead (the Power Watch's DNA sample of a Petrosapien) Gwen 10 Timeline *Petrosapien (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Diamondhead (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Diamondhead (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Petropia Category:Species with Diamond Generation Category:Species with Diamond Manipulation Category:Species with Diamond Projectiles Category:Species with Explosive Diamond Projectiles Category:Species with Shape Alteration Category:Species with Regeneration Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Space Survivability